brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Marvel Comics
LEGO Marvel Comics is a Marvel Video Game based on Marvel's comics. Half of the levels is an original plot, and the other half is based on the Avengers vs X-Men comic book. Description Play two games in one in LEGO® Marvel Comics. First play the original plot where Loki seeks his rule over Asgard. Every hero and villain is racing to get their hands on the mind gem. The Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Guardians of the Galaxy all assemble to stop 10 different villains from 10 different levels. Then, the other half of the game revolves around the memorable comic book Avengers vs X-Men. The Phoenix is returning, and this time it will go after Hope Summers, the new hope of the race of mutants after they went into near extinction because of Scarlet Witch. Once things don't go as planned, the Phoenix instead posseses other members of the X-Men. With this much power, the X-Men have to be stoppped by the Avengers. After both plots are completed explore the two different hubs, Avengers Mansion and Utopia, as over 100 different superheroes and supervillains. Plot The game starts with S.H.I.E.L.D. ships landing on Titan, the home of titans. Out came Nick Fury and Maria Hill. They had to fight a few Chitauri, but they tried their best to sneak around. They finally approached the Mad Titan, Thanos, who appeared to be wielding a shining glowing object. He gave the object to his servant, The Other, and then fought the S.H.I.E.LD. agents. Thanos was weakened by them, but when he turned back to look at The Other, he saw that he was knocked out, and so the glowing object was stolen, and Nick Fury and Maria Hill were suddenly following the theif's every command. Back on Earth, it was an average day in New York City. Spider-Man was in the middle of a battle with Green Goblin. Captain America soon arrived and helped. Green Goblin was defeated, and put into jail. Captain America and Spider-Man then joined the group of Avengers, who were waiting for them. Cap explained that they assembled because Nick Fury had made an urgent call for them back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. The Avengers arrived at the Helicarrier to find out the situation. However, the entire place was empty. After searching around, all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents suddenly appeared and ambushed the heroes. Nick Fury was leading them. The Avengers fought Nick Fury, and then Loki suddenly appeared, announcing that he was mind controlling everyone. Thor immediately charged at Loki, through the Helicarrier, and to the mountains. Both Loki, and all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were defeated. Fury, now released from mind control, ordered Loki to go to Avengers Mansion to be interrogated. Loki was imprisoned in Avengers Mansion when a sudden break in at Avengers Tower caused half of the Avengers to split. Iron Man, Black Widow, Ant-Man, Falcon, and War Machine showed up at the Tower. They fought their way up to the top floor where they found Electro shutting down the whole place. The heroes fought him, but he still managed to steal and get away with many metals and weaponry materials from Stark Industries. He also captured Ant-Man in the process. Weakened, they returned back to the Mansion. Back in Titan, Thanos ordered The Other to retrieve his "item of immense power". Shortly after, The Other invaded Avengers Mansion. The Avengers once again split up. After a long fight, they only seemed to slightly hurt the very powerful Other. The Other stole what he came for, and teleported away. Loki had also been able to escape. Meanwhile, Ant-Man secretly sent out a distress call. After lots of work, Nick Fury was finally able to find out where Electro had gone. It seemed he was somewhere in Wakanda, so most of the Avengers immediately took off. They found Electro in a factory, where dozens of robots attacked them. Once they reached Electro, The Hulk kicked him far away through the roof. However, Electro's work was done, and the newly built Ultron fought them. Ultron was defeated, but something else seemed to escape. Back in the Mansion, Nick Fury called for help in space to get back the object that The Other had stolen. The Guardians of the Galaxy then began their battle through space in the Milano, where they eventually met up with Ronan the Accuser. They were eventually able to knock him into space, but just as they were about to get the object, Loki returned and snatched it once more for himself. The Guardians of the Galaxy reported back to Fury at once. For its height and location, Loki arrived on the roof of the Baxter Building, setting up a mysterious machine. Thor came very soon, and started an argument before fighting. Loki's machine seemed to use the Baxter Building's electricity, so in the inside, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and The Thing seemed notice. They decided to go to the roof, where they found Thor fighting Loki. But Loki said it was too late, and so he activated the machine that Tony Stark had built in captivity using the parts that Electro stole. The machine ran on the "item of immense power", or the Mind Gem that was stolen from Thanos. This created The Vision. Thor teamed up with the Fantastic Four to defeat Vision. Back in Titan, The Other ordered the army of the Chitauri to attack New York City and get back the Mind Gem for Thanos. Thor and the Fantadtic Four battled throughout all of Manhattan, keeping the citizens away from harm of the Chitauri. Eventually, Nick Fury found out, and called in the Avengers. Black Widow flew a Quinjet out and Captain America rode his motorcycle. Together, the defeated the massive Chitauri Worm Ship. The Guardians of the Galaxy also came to help. Meanwhile, Loki and Vision went to Asgard and overthrew Odin. Using Odin's staff, Loki opened a vortex from Jotunheim, and the Frost Giants, led by Laufey, invaded Asgard, claiming Loki as the ruler. But then the Avengers showed up. Thor tackled Loki through the vortex to Jotunheim and Vision followed. The rest of the Avengers fought the Frost Giants and Laufey in Asgard. Thor explained to Vision how he was being used to make Loki ruler. Thor taught Vision the difference between good and bad, and so Vision became a super hero and aided Thor in the duel against Loki. Finally, Loki hung on the edge of a cliff, and just as Thor was about to save him, he slipped away, and fell until he vanished. Thor grew upset for not being able to save him. The Avengers defeated the Frost Giants. The Fantastic Four and the Guardians of the Galaxy defeated the Chitauri. Peace was restored! I'm the mid credits scene, Vision approached Wasp in PymTech. When Wasp first saw him, she called him a frightening vision. This is how Vision got his official title. In the after credits scene, a mysterious cloaked man approached Green Goblin in jail saying that the Osborn family was to be avenged. Hub In Free Roam mode you can explore two massive locations. Representing the original plot is Avengers Mansion and representing Avengers vs X-Men is Utopia. The Avengers Mansion hub includes the largest interior in a LEGO game up to date, and then you can also explore an expanded outdoors area as well as the roof. In Utopia you can go throughout all locations of the island as you've seen from the comics, interior and exterior. Along with that, there's a very large amount of water you can explore. In both hubs you must collect 100 gold bricks making a total of 200 gold bricks in all. There's also characters to unlock and purchase. Characters There is a total of 120 characters, plus an additional 15 DLC characters (135 in all). Unlocked in Original Plot Unlocked in Avengers vs X-Men Unlocked to Buy in Original Plot Unlocked to Buy in Avengers vs X-Men Unlocked to Buy in Avengers Mansion Free Roam Unlocked to Buy in Utopia Free Roam DLC Levels Original Plot Avengers vs X-Men DLC Notes * Taskmaster was never seen in the Avengers vs X-Men book, though he was a boss in the To the Moon level. * A sequel was later made titled Custom:LEGO Marvel Comics 2: Age of New Heroes. Pre-Order Bonus Gallery 616i2mXhCaL_kindlephoto-214609359.jpg RATE What would you rate this marvel comics custom? amazing Good Bad Horrible Category:Custom Video Games Category:Customs